(Not) Realize
by Banjir TomatCeri 2014
Summary: Mereka berdua tidak sadar dengan perasaan satu sama lainnya / Fic pembuka untuk "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**(Not) Realize**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic pembukaan dari panitia BTC 2014.**

**(Not) Realize © Shen Meileng**

* * *

_Mereka tidak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_

* * *

Sakura memandangi rambutnya dengan puas. Rambutnya yang kemarin masih panjang sepunggung, hari ini sudah pendek menjadi sebahu. Bagi Sakura, harinya sudah benar-benar sempurna.

"Sakura, kau potong rambut?"tanya Ino saat berpapasan di lorong kampus. Mereka berdua memang berteman sejak kecil dan sekarang kuliah di universitas yang sama meskipun di jurusan yang berbeda. Sakura di kedokteran, sementara Ino di desainer.

"Begitulah. Mencari suasana baru," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Padahal aku menyukai rambutmu yang panjang kemarin. Tapi yasudahlah, kau cocok dengan rambut apa saja kok," Ino berusaha memberikan jawaban diplomatis, meskipun gadis itu sebenarnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sakura lakukan sampai tega memotong rambutnya.

Setelah mereka mengobrol sebentar, Ino pamit pergi karena dosennya, Mei Terumi mencarinya untuk membahas pagelaran _fashion show_ di Tokyo _Fashion Week_. Sakura memandang sahabatnya yang berlari dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dengan _high heels_ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi Sakura, _heels_ adalah _killer shoes_ yang paling mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh manusia.

Ah lupakan. Ino jika mendengarnya mengatakan _heels_ biasa adalah _killer shoes,_ pasti gadis blonde itu tanpa ragu mengeluarkan _killer shoes _sebenarnya yang dia rancang serta mengancamnya untuk mengenakannya. Dan itu benar-benar _lady killer shoes_!

Melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas yang akan dihadirinya, tanpa sengaja Sakura bertemu dengan kakak tingkatnya, Sasuke. Sakura sebenarnya malas bertemu dengan lelaki ini karena mereka selalu berdebat tentang apapun setiap mereka bertemu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain setiap pendapat mereka lontarkan.

Maunya seniornya ini apa sih?

"Kau potong rambut?" tidak perlu basa-basi 'halo, bagaimana kabarmu?' karena baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama benci basa-basi. Menurut mereka itu semua hanyalah cara yang paling buruk untuk mengefisiensi waktu.

"Hmm," meskipun Sakura ingin sekali menjawab itu bukan urusan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke asisten dosen dan jika Sakura membuat Sasuke _bad mood_, bisa saja nilainya terancam atau mungkin mengulang kelasnya tahun depan.

Sasuke diam, namun mengamati Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. Perempuan lain mungkin akan menjerit kegirangan karena diperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu, tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Karena perlakuan Sasuke itu pasti akan mengantarkannya kepada sebuah kesimpulan yang tidak mau didengarkannya.

"Kali ini kau patah hati sama siapa lagi?"

Nah, apa yang Sakura bilang. Lelaki itu bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa perlu mengatakannya. Kadang Sakura merasa Sasuke lebih baik membuka usaha jasa untuk meramal orang lain saja ketimbang belajar sebagai seorang dokter.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, _senpai_," Sakura berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tapi yang terlihat malah senyuman meremehkan yang keluar.

Sepertinya mencoba akur pada kakak tingkatnya yang satu ini memanglah sesuatu yang _impossible_. Dan persetanan dengan nilainya di mata kuliah Sasuke. Mengulang tahun depan juga tidak masalah, asalkan dosen yang menjadi atasan Sasuke tidak mengalami penurunan daya lihat secara dini dengan hasil belajarnya selama ini.

"Kalau kau hanya diam dan menunggu saja, mana mungkin kau akan mendapatkan orang itu. Memangnya kau pikir kita hidup di negeri dongeng dimana pangeran menjemput sang putri?" perkataanya itu membuatku menatapnya dengan sinis. Siapa yang bilang kalau sekarang hidup di dunia dongeng?

Sakura menatap Sasuke sembari melemparkan tatapan mengejek, "Lalu kalau begitu kenapa sampai sekarang _senpai_ masih belum punya pacar?"

"Karena punya pacar itu merepotkan."

Bilang saja tidak laku, susah banget sih Sasuke-_senpai_. Tidak perlu jawaban yang sok diplomatis seperti itu.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, "Kalau begitu jangan menasehati orang seolah _senpai_ ahli dalam hal percintaan."

Sasuke tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Sakura yang meremehkannya itu. "Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja memacari perempuan yang aku mau."

"Kasihan perempuan yang mau pacaran sama _senpai_. Pasti dia dibawah ancamanmu," tawa Sakura yang benar-benar membayangkan perempuan yang mau pacaran dengan Sasuke itu pasti sudah gila. Kalaupun masih waras, pasti dibawah ancaman.

"Perempuan yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata sepertimu, tidak feminim dan dengan jidat lebarmu itu mana paham hal seperti itu. Gunakan saja waktumu yang sering kau buang dengan belajar kecantikan sana," dan keluar juga kritikan Sasuke tentang penampilan Sakura. Bagi Sakura, lelaki yang mementingkan kecantikan itu tidaklah berharga.

"_Senpai_ berarti lelaki yang hanya mementingkan kecantikan perempuan itu tidak pantas untuk diajak berbagi hidup. Kecantikan itu suatu saat pasti akan terderpesiasi, dan lelaki yang hanya mengejak kecantikan dari pasangannya pasti akan meninggalkannya begitu sudah tidak cantik lagi," balasan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Mereka memang tidak akan pernah selesai jika berdebat karena masing-masing pasti bisa membalas pendapat satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi cantik seperti boneka barbie, nona Haruno. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Kecantikan ada banyak macamnya dan aku tidak menyuruhmu menggunakan topeng tebal bernama _make up_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sembari menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa Sasuke peduli dengan penampilan Sakura? Bukankah ini tubuh Sakura, jadi itu adalah hak Sakura untuk melakukan apapun yang dirasanya benar.

"_Senpai,_ jangan bilang nanti kau mau ambil spesialis _dermatologi_."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya karena dosen Kakashi memanggil Sasuke sehingga meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura terbiasa ditinggalkan seperti itu dan baru menyadari jika kelasnya sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kenapa Sakura malah ada di bagian _pateologi_ sementara Sakura seharusnya berada di gedung forensik?!

* * *

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak ada yang meleset, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berdebat tentu saja. Sakura memang patah hati dan sudah kebiasaan jika patah hati, Sakura akan memotong rambutnya sedikit pendek. Namun karena kepalang tanggung, Sakura kemarin meminta untuk dipotong sebahu saja.

Orang yang disukainya itu ternyata menyukai Ino, sahabatnya sendiri. Sakura sudah terbiasa sebenarnya dengan kenyataan ini, bahwa dirinya didekati hanya demi menjadi batu loncatan untuk mendekati sahabatnya itu. Dan sebenarnya Ino seringkali marah mendegar kenyataan ini serta mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena kesal sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

Tapi emosi Ino sekarang sudah sedikit terkontrol —mungkin— semenjak pacaran dengan fotografer Uchiha Sai. Dan sebenarnya Sakura juga heran kenapa semua orang yang bermarga Uchiha itu menjadi orang yang terkenal ataupun yang mempunyai pengaruh yang besar di masyarakat. Apa orang-orang yang terlahir dengan marga Uchiha itu ditakdirkan seperti itu?

"Sakura, kau harus memenuhi _dare_ yang kau katakan waktu itu," perkataan Ino itu membuat lamunan Sakura buyar dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyerit. _Dare _yang mana Sakura janjikan pada Ino?

Sepertinya Ino sadar jika ingatan sahabatnya itu kadang tidaklah bagus dibeberapa kejadian, hanya menghela nafas dan sibuk dengan _handphone_ miliknya sebentar sebelum memperdengarkan _dare_ yang waktu itu diucapkan oleh Sakura saat ulang tahun Ino. Sakura mendengarkannya dengan malas-malasan sebelum mendengarkan suara Ino dengan _dare_ konyolnya dan lebih konyolnya Sakura mengatakan iya!

"Tapi.. Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sakura. Janji adalah hutang dan aku menuntutnya sekarang," Ino tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik dan Sakura benar-benar menangisi nasibnya yang sial ini. Kenapa waktu itu Sakura iya-iya saja sih dengan _dare _itu?

"Masalahnya aku tidak punya calonnya, Ino!" Sakura mengatakan apa yang menjadikannya frustasi.

Dan Ino malah tertawa mendengarnya! Begini namanya sahabat, menertawakan penderitaan sahabatnya sebelum mengeluarkan solusi. "Ah masa? Padahal disekitarmu ada loh yang selalu menantimu untuk di _notice._"

"Haa? Siapa?"

Ino hanya tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, kesal. Bahasa tubuh Ino sudah menerangkan jika Sakura harus mencari tahu sendiri siapa yang dimaksud.

Tapi siapa pula yang mau di_notice_ sama Sakura? Memangnya Sakura pernah tidak _notice _orang lain ya?

"Oh iya Sakura, limit _dare_ ini dua minggu ya. Kalau masih belum memenuhi _dare_ itu, siap-siap saja dengan kejutanku," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Terakhir kali kejutan Ino itu berakhir dengan bencana.

* * *

"Kenapa kau?" Sakura tersentak kaget karena suara Sasuke dan lebih kaget lagi karena Sasuke memilih duduk disebelah Sakura. Memangnya meja kantin penuh semua ya sampai duduk didekat Sakura?

Bukannya memberikan jawaban, Sakura malah balik melemparkan pertanyaan. "_Senpai_, tempat duduk kan masih banyak. Kenapa duduk disini?"

"Apa ada undang-undang tertulis bahwa tempat duduk ini adalah milikmu, Haruno?" Sasuke malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang dapat memancing perdebatan tidak jelas antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas, sedang malas berdebat dengan kakak tingkatnya itu. "Terserah _senpai_ deh."

Hening diantara mereka berdua. Sakura yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang _dare_ Ino yang sudah berjalan satu minggu namun Sakura belum melakukan apapun. Sasuke yang memiih menikmati makananannya sembari mendengarkan lagu dengan _headset_ yang terpsang ditelinganya. Orang-orang yang bukan dari jurusan kedokteran dan bukan orang yang kenal dengan mereka berdua, pasti mengira jika mereka adalah orang asing yang tidak sengaja terjebak disatu meja saat makan siang.

"Eh? Chopin?" Sakura refleks mengatakan hal itu karena mendengarkan suara instrumen yang menginvasi sebelah telinganya.

"Mozart. _Sonata for 2 Pianos in D Mayor_." Sasuke mengoreksi dan Sakura mengangguk paham.

Mereka kembali diam. Menikmati instrumen piano yang dimainkan dengan cepat. Tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Mungkin heran ataupun iri, tidak ada yang ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Mereka mencoba menikmati lagu itu dengan sepenuhnya meskipun harus berbagi _headset_.

"Sudah baikan?" pertanyaan yang tidak terduga dari Sasuke setelah musik instrumen itu selesai dan digantikan oleh lagu yang Sakura kenali karena penah muncul di _anime_ yang mengangkat tentang musik.

"Eh, iya." Sakura tidak yakin harus memberikan respon apa pada Sasuke saat ini. Lalu menyadari sifat Sasuke yang terlalu 'baik' sebagai seorang yang selalu mengajaknya berdebat, membuat Sakura keheranan.

"Kenapa _senpai _tiba-tiba bertanya keadaanku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab karena sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ miliknya. Sakura hanya bisa menduga, mungkin pesan yang penting dari seseorang. Dan seseorang disini memiliki jangkauan yang luas dan Sakura bisa membuat list orang-orang yang terduga. Tapi—

"—melihatmu jadi diam," eh apa?

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau itu hiperaktif dalam hal apapun. Dan sudah seminggu ini kau mendadak jadi _normal_ dan itu membuatku takut," Sakura rasanya ingin menimpuk kepala Sasuke dengan modul blok tujuh dan modul blok delapan yang tebalnya kira-kira dua senti setiap modul karena menekankan kata normal. Hey, jadi selama ini Sakura tidak normal gitu?

"Bersyukur saja kenapa sih _senpai_? Jadi kan kita tidak perlu berdebat hal-hal yang remeh," gerutu Sakura. Lalu entah darimana datangnya pemikiran itu, Sakura memandang Sasuke sembari memasang seringai licik.

"Atau jangan-jangan _senpai_ kangen berdebat sama aku ya?"

Sumpah, Sakura tidak berniat narsis dengan pernyataanya barusan. Tapi mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura yang tengah minum tersedak.

"Hn."

Eh apa? Sasuke kangen sama Sakura?! Eh ralat, kangen berdebat dengan Sakura.

"_Senpai_ aneh."

"Lebih aneh lagi jika kita saat bertemu tidak berdebat."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu Sakura tertawa tidak lama kemudian. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan seperti biasa, mereka memang berdebat. Kali ini memang tentang mata kuliah yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang dasarnya tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun, membantah setiap perkataan Sasuke dengan teori yang dia ketahui.

* * *

Ino yang memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berdebat hanya bisa menyeringai. Sai yang berada di sampingnya seperti biasa, memasang senyuman palsu bagi semua orang. Dan memang takdir Uchiha adalah dimanapun mereka berada, mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa kemungkinan dia yang menjadi iparku berikutnya?" pertanyaan Sai itu membuat Ino semakin melebarkan seringainya dan Sai secara tidak langsung sudah mendapatkan jawaban 'iya'.

"Tapi yakinlah padaku, mereka masih jauh dari harapan untuk menyadari perasaan satu sama lain."

Sai memandangi saudara sepupunya yang masih berdebat entah apa dengan perempuan bersurai pink. Sai tahu, sejak dahulu Sasuke tidak suka dekat dengan perempuan. Bahkan Sai nyaris berpikiran jika Sasuke adalah _Venusphobia_ dan juga gay. Namun Sasuke membantahnya dan malah memperlihatkan sederetan foto seorang perempuan. Tadinya Sai pikir itu artis, tapi hari ini Sai tahu siapa perempuan itu.

"Yah, kalau _dare_ itu tidak bisa dilaksanakan masih ada rencana kedua," jelas Ino yang membuat Sai menoleh kearah Ino.

Rencana kedua? Jangan bilang—

"—Sakura akan kupaksa ikut menjadi salah satu model _runway_ di Tokyo _Fashion Week_ dan dia akan kupasangkan dengan model androgini yang pasti akan dikira oleh Sasuke itu adalah lelaki. Dan juga—" Sai hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan rencana kedua Ino yang terlalu gila sekaligus menarik.

Mungkin Sai bisa mempertimbangkan ini dan meminta Tenten untuk menjadi model androgini di _runway_ nanti?

* * *

_Jadi menunggu untuk sadar dengan sendirinya atau disadarkan oleh pihak ketiga?_

* * *

**Dan secara resmi BTC IV tahun 2014 dimulai =)))**

**Jangan lupa ikutan kontes kedjeh ini ya. Banyak hadian menarik yang menanti lhoo. Dan yang lebih terpenting, mari kita ramaikan pairing ini dengan fanfic kedjeh #yeah**

**Kalau masih ada yang bingung soal BTC IV, bisa dilihat di Bio akun ini atau bertanya ke PM kami kalau _shy-shy cat_ #eh**

**Shen Meileng**

**01/07/2014**


End file.
